Integrated wire termination systems, including rear release electrical connectors, are known in the art. For example H. W. Hults, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,322 issued Aug. 8, 1972 and 3,721,945 issued Mar. 20, 1973, and W. B. Halbeck U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,838, issued Feb. 20, 1973, all assigned to the assignee of the present invention. A shouldered pin is inserted into a terminal having a spring tabbed retainer therein whose tabs are laterally flexed as the shoulder of the pin slides thereby, whereafter the tabs spring back to engage the backside of the shoulder and prevent removal of the pin. Several means of mounting the retainer inside the terminal have been used, such as mechanical entrapment and spot welding. While these means have been useful, several problems have been encountered therewith, such as high cost and poor reliability.
Additionally, prior means do not allow inspection to determine if an adequate retainer assembly strength has been achieved.
A particular problem with spot welding is the formation of burrs caused by excess or splattered flash, and/or the formation of an out of round condition caused by the pressure of the electrode during welding, either of which may impede pin insertion.